Somebody To You
by alphatriles
Summary: Headcanon - So what now? Those words echo through Miles' head. He's been trying to figure out the answer to his own question. He's been trying to make sense of what happened last night. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt right. That's the one thing his mind keeps bouncing back to. If it felt right, then why should it matter to anyone?
1. Chapter 1

_So what now?_

Those words echo through Miles' head. He's been sitting outside on a pool chair for an hour trying to figure out the answer to his own question. He groans, trying to make sense of what happened last night. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. _It felt right._ That's the one thing his mind keeps bouncing back to. If it felt right, then why should it matter to anyone?

He's about to pick up his phone and call Tristan when his best friend, Winston, walks outside. "Hey, Miles, do you know where the remote went? Frankie can't find it and you had it last."

Miles shoves his phone into his front pocket as he jumps off the pool chair. "Uh, no, last I remember, she had it last."

Winston crossed his arms and glared at his friend, who he could tell was flustered. "Is this about last night?" Miles ran his fingers through his hair, answering Winston's question. "Just before you do anything stupid, remember what I told you. Get your life sorted out. _Then_you can question your sexuality."

"Can you...can you not say it like that? It makes it sound like I'm making some big life decision or something," Miles said looking down at the murky pool water, remembering his and Tristan's conversation.

"But you _are_making some big life decision! How do you think your parents will react to you dating _a boy_? Actually, forget your parents, imagine how Maya and Zoe will feel. Those aren't just your exes, those are Tristan's best friends. All hell will break loose, dude," Winston says before walking back inside the house.

Miles plops back down onto the pool chair. He puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes, replaying everything that happened in his head.

_"Come any closer and I'll kiss you."_

_"Go ahead."_

He rubs at his eyes and lays back on the chair, pulling out his phone. He scrolls through his contact list until he reaches Tristan's name. Without even realizing what he's doing, he presses the button to call the number. He slowly raises his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line chimes in.

"Tris?" Miles says quietly.

"Miles? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Tristan sounds concerned and that warms Miles' heart a little. It's nice knowing that someone cares for him enough to sound sincere like that.

He rubs his temples with his free hand. "Uh, no, nothing's wrong. It's just- I need to hear your voice."

Tristan lets out a short laugh. "Really? It's only been an hour, Miles. You couldn't have missed me that much."

Miles smiles to himself. "So what if I did?"

"Is that really why you called me?"

"Uh..." He hesitates trying to come up with a liable reason that he would have called the boy he kissed less than 24 hours ago. "I guess I wanted to talk to you...about last night."

"I thought we decided to give it time?"

Miles sat up and starting pacing the poolside. "Well, actually...Could you meet me at The Dot in like an hour?"

There was silence before Tristan said, "Sure, why not? Just don't try to kiss me."

"I'll try not to," Miles said with a slight smile on his face.

An hour later, Miles was sitting at a corner table in their local coffee shop. He was constantly checking his phone, seeing if Tristan had texted him, letting him know he'd be late. As soon as he's about to give in and call the boy, Tristan walks through the door - with Zoe trailing behind him. Miles looks down at his phone, frustration etching into his mind.

Tristan sat down next to Miles as Zoe went to order a coffee. "What's up?"

Miles looks out the window, watching people walk by. He starts to wonder what it would be like to have everything figured out. It takes him a minute to realize Tristan was anxiously waiting for a response. "I didn't expect Zoe to join us."

Tristan slumped back in his chair. "Sorry, she called me and wanted to hang out and tell me about what happened with her during the storm."

"You didn't tell her what happened with us, did you?" Miles asked urgently.

The look on Tristan's face was enough proof that Miles needed to know that he hadn't. Miles let out a sigh of relief and could finally relax in his chair. "Well, what happened with her?"

Tristan looked back at Miles. "Now, I know that's not why you asked to meet me here. Are you gonna tell me what's so important?"

Miles looked back at the counter where Zoe was waiting to get her coffee. "Well, it's not something I'd want to say in front of someone like Zoe."

Rolling his eyes, annoyed, Tristan got up and went over to Zoe. He must have mentioned Miles because she looked right at him. Miles quickly looked out the window to avoid any awkward eye contact between the two. When he looked back, Zoe had her coffee in hand and was hugging Tristan. _She must be leaving_, he thought to himself, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Tristan asked as he took his seat next to Miles.

The smile quickly left Miles's face. "Uh, it's nothing."

Tristan looked right at Miles, but he refused to look back. "Something's wrong."

Miles leaned forward in his chair. "No, nothing's wrong, I just needed to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot," Tristan said as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs.

"Look, last night was...it was confusing. But I meant what I said earlier. That kiss felt so right and, honestly, Tris, I can't stop thinking about it." He stopped, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with the heels of hands. All of the tension and anxiousness he had building up disappeared as Tristan put his hand on Miles' shoulder. He lifted his head up and looked around the café before meeting Tristan's gaze. "You remember when you kissed me in Paris?" Tristan nodded slowly. "Well, I remember thinking that exact same thought then. It felt right. Maybe hooking up with Zoe was an impulsive thing I had to do to convince myself that I wasn't..."

Tristan removed his hand from Miles' shoulder. He knew exactly what was coming, but asked anyway. "Wasn't what?"

Miles looked down at his hands that were clenched as fists. Why was this stressing him out so much? He snuck a glance at Tristan's hands, which were sitting in his lap, folded over each other. Before doing any thinking, Miles grabbed Tristan's hand and intertwined his fingers with Tristan's. "That I wasn't starting to have feelings for you," he said as he locked eyes with Tristan, who had a surprised look on his face.

Even though Tristan seemed incredibly flabbergasted, he didn't pull away from Miles. "You mean you've basically felt this way since Paris? So, Zoe and Maya were just..?"

"That's where I get confused. Zoe was just a fling, but Maya...I loved her. I just don't get what any of that means," he said, anger slipping into his voice.

Tristan squeezed Miles' hand tighter. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Miles saw when he woke up the next morning was Tristan sleeping on the couch across his living room. He smiled to himself as he sat up. This is the only time he's seen Tristan not be a drama queen like he is when he's awake. Its actually kind of nice, watching Tristan sleep. There's a certain peacefulness that creeps into your brain when you watch someone slumber. He could feel that peace seeping into every fiber of his being. All of the stress and anger Miles has had built up over the last few days just melted away after watching Tristan's steady breathing. He slowly gets up from his seat and makes his way over to Tristan. His first instinct is to lay down with him, but he stops when he realizes that might wake Tristan up. So, he slowly sits on the edge of the couch. He lifts up his hand, hesitating, before setting it on Tristan's shoulder. A groan escaped Tristan's throat and Miles jumped up.

Tristan rolled over onto his stomach, eyes still closed from sleep. His hand flops over the side of the couch. Miles stared at, wanting to grab it so bad, but knowing he couldn't, walked into the kitchen instead. Frankie was there, eating Fruit Loops out of the box. "How come your boyfriend can sleep over, but mine can't?"

Miles gritted his teeth as he opened the fridge. "He's not my boyfriend."

Frankie grinned as she closed the cereal box. "Winston told me what happened during the storm. About how you kissed Tristan? Look, I don't judge. You are my brother, so its totally okay with me if you're gay."

"I'm not...I'm not gay, okay?" Miles said quietly.

"So then what are you?" Frankie asked as she Miles out of the way and peered into the fridge.

Miles stepped back and let his younger sister peruse the contents inside the fridge. He folded his arms across his chest. "That's actually a good question."

Thankfully, the conversation ended when Tristan made his way into the kitchen. "Good morning, Hollingsworths. What's for breakfast?" He started opening cabinets, being disappointed by every thing he saw.

Frankie closed the fridge and eyed Miles, grinning. She looked at Tristan and back at her brother, who was staring at the floor. She rolled her eyes. "I'm heading over to Winston's. See you guys later."

Tristan waved his hand goodbye, whereas Miles followed his sister to the front door. She turned around abruptly, almost making him run into her. "Look, Miles, this must be confusing for you, but listen to me when I tell you this: Do what makes you happy. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't go through with this because you're both boys. No matter what, I respect your decision because you're my brother and I love you."

Miles smiled slightly. He's never heard Frankie say I love you. "I love you, too, sis."

"But, Miles?" Frankie said, looking up at her brother. Miles hesitated, but met her gaze. She had this determined look in her eyes like he's never seen before. "This is the happiest I've ever seen you. Please don't let anyone, not even yourself, ruin it."

Frankie smiled and opened the door. Miles watched her walk out and closed the door behind her. He laid back against the door and slowly slid down it. He closes his eyes and bangs his head against the door.

"You're gonna give yourself a concussion, you know," Tristan said as he walked into the hall that led to the front door.

Miles opened his eyes and looked up at Tristan. "Chewy told my sister," was all he could say.

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks. "Isn't Frankie like best friends with Zoe? Aren't you scared that your sister might let it slip in front of her?"

"That's the funny thing," Miles said throwing his hands up. "I'm not even scared. I mean, is that weird? I'm not worried that my sister knows and might tell the whole world. Hell, I actually wouldn't mind if Frankie told the whole world that I kissed you. It'd probably make it a lot easier telling everyone else."

There was a silence between them. Tristan kept his eyes locked on Miles. "What do you mean?"

Miles finally looked up at Tristan, who was stuffing his face with Fruit Loops. "I mean," he said, pushing himself up off the ground, "that I think I wanna try this. Me and you."

A slow smile started to creep onto Tristan's face. "You mean, like, dating?"

"Yes, dating." Miles said with a sly grin on his face. He took a step closer to Tristan so that their faces were only inches apart. He glanced at Tristan's lips before leaning forward and kissing them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you stop it? I'm trying to eat here, Miles," Tristan said as Miles threw another piece of popcorn his way.

Miles laughed and looked over at the fried rice on Tristan's plate. "I don't get how you can eat that?"

Tristan put his chopsticks down on his plate. "If you don't like it, why is it in your house?"

"Frankie will only eat that if we get Chinese," Miles said, setting the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of the couch. He stared at the chopsticks Tristan had just set down. "How do you even use those things?"

Miles reached over and grabbed the utensils from Tristan's plate. He tried to pick up a piece of rice and groaned when it slipped between the two wooden sticks. "This is impossible."

Tristan rolled his eyes, smiling. "You're just not holding it right." He reached over to help Miles grip it right. "You have to hold on stiff against your palm." He watched as Miles tightened his grip and dropped the other one.

They both leaned down to get it and bumped heads. Tristan sat up rubbing his head. "You have one hard head."

Miles sat up after getting the chopstick. "I'm pretty sure your head is harder than mine," he said with a laugh.

Tristan shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I have a bump on my head from where yours hit mine."

"Want me to kiss and make it better?" Miles said with a grin on his face.

"Please tell me that wasn't a ploy for you to have an excuse to kiss me," Tristan said judgingly, although he was smiling as well.

Miles scooted closer to Tristan, keep his eyes locked on Tristan's gaze, which was hovering on Miles' lips. "I can tell where you're looking, you know."

Tristan quickly looked up into Miles' eyes. "What?"

"You want me to kiss you anyway, don't you?" Miles said scooting even closer, making them only inches apart.

There was a long hesitation before Miles quickly moved in and touched his lips to Tristan's. With growing intensity between the two, Miles slowly pushed Tristan down on the couch. Tristan place his hands on Miles' hips. With that gesture, Miles pulled away.

Tristan frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Miles shook his head quickly. "Uh, no, I'm just not used to this, you know?"

"Oh, well, we don't have to-" Tristan started to sit up.

"No, no," Miles said quickly, pushing Tristan back down gently. "I want to."

Tristan looked at Miles, shocked. "You're serious? You really wanna do this?"

Miles sighed and sat up, pushing himself off of Tristan. He stared down at his bowl of popcorn as he said, "I mean, I know this is all new to me, but I don't want it to be new to me. I wanna know what I'm doing before I'm doing it."

He ran his fingers through his hair. Tristan grabbed Miles' free hand and squeezed. "Miles. Calm down. This is kinda new to me too. I've never actually had a real boyfriend. I've just had flings that last like a week or so."

"So, I guess we're both just kinda learning as we go, huh?" Miles said looking up at Tristan.

The look on Miles' faced felt like a punch in the stomach to Tristan. He looked so scared and there was nothing he could do to help him except...

"If we're gonna do this, we shouldn't do it out in the open. Which way is your room again?" Tristan said standing up.

Miles smiled slightly. He got up from the couch and led Tristan down the hall to his room.

* * *

><p>Miles pushed his bedroom door open and walked in, Tristan on his heels. He turned around and motioned for Tristan to sit on his bed. Cautiously, Tristan perched on the side of the bed. Miles slowly sat down on the other side. They sat back to back in silence. Miles sighed and laid back on the bed so that his head was next to Tristan's lap. "We don't have to do this."<p>

Tristan avoided eye contact as he said, "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to do anything you're not ready for. And, honestly, I don't think I'm ready for it," Miles said, looking up at Tristan, praying he'd understand.

Tristan laid back, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, I get it. I don't think I'm ready either. I actually think we shouldn't rush this, us. With you being new to the whole dating a boy thing and me being new to having an actual boyfriend, it'd probably be better to go slow, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, slow," Miles said putting his hands at his side.

Tristan reached over and grabbed Miles' hand, smiling to himself. Miles squeezed his hand. They laid like that for a few minutes. The still of the silence was killing Miles. "Screw it," he said sitting up and throwing himself onto Tristan.


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Tristan expected was to be lying in Miles' bed. They hadn't gone far, just making out a little, but he still never expected it to happen. He thought back to their kiss in Paris. The way Miles had reacted then made it seem like Miles had been caught off guard with the kiss, like he'd never kissed anyone before, let alone someone of the same gender. Maybe his whole bad boy, player act was just that - an act. That's when he realized he knew nothing about Miles.

Tristan's train of thought was lost when Miles burst through the door, his cell phone in hand. Tristan sat up. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Miles set his cell on his dresser. "My parents are on their way home. I didn't even think about them at all this weekend. How am I gonna explain this to them?"

As Miles sat down on the edge of his bed, Tristan scooted forward and put his hand on Miles' back. "Don't stress, it's not healthy. I can be here when you tell them if you want me to."

"No, no, I don't know how they'll react and I can't let them take it out on you. Actually, I won't let them take it out on you. Tris, you're the only person that hasn't given up on me and I'm not gonna let my parents ruin that for me," Miles said, determination in his voice.

Tristan slid across the bed so that he was sitting right next to Miles. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be there for moral support if you need it," Tristan said grabbing Miles' hand.

Miles looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling. "Just knowing that you would be there for me is enough support, but I think this is something I need to do on my own."

They both got up and walked into the hallway. Tristan turned around to face Miles. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure," Miles said, letting go of Tristan's hand and sitting down the couch.

Tristan sighed and sat down next to him. "Okay, so I was doing some thinking and I remembered our kiss back in Paris," he stopped and looked at Miles, who was waiting intently for the question. "Okay, I'm just gonna ask. Was that your first kiss...like ever?"

Miles looked down at his hands. He couldn't believe that Tristan was actually asking him this. He hesitated before answering. "I didn't want to seem like a loser."

"So is that a yes?" Tristan asked, unsure of what Miles was saying.

Miles got up and started pacing back and forth. "I may have told Maya that I've kissed fifty girls, but that's not true. I've only kissed two."

Tristan followed Miles walking back and forth. "Two girls? That would mean Zoe and Maya. So then-"

"Yeah, you were my first kiss," Miles said sitting back down next to Tristan. "When you kissed me, I kind of got embarrassed. I didn't want people to know that my first kiss was with a boy." He looked up at Tristan, who looked hurt by that comment. "I mean, back then. Now, I'm not ashamed of it, but then, I wanted to kick myself for letting it happen. After that, every time I saw you, it was like that kiss would replay on a loop in my head. It was weird, but I'm glad it happened. We probably would have never gotten where we are now without it."

Tristan smiled and stood up from the couch. "Well, I better get going. I don't wanna be here when your parents get home."

Miles stood up as well and lead Tristan to the door. He opened it and walked Tristan outside, taking his hand. "I'll call you?"

"I'll be waiting," Tristan said before leaning in to kiss Miles, who he could finally say was his boyfriend.

They were inches away from each other when someone yelled, "Miles!"

The two boys jumped back and looked to where the voice came from. Miles' heart sank when he saw that it was his father.


	5. Chapter 5

Miles sat on the couch in his living room, watching his father pace back and forth. At least one thing ran in the family, Miles thought to himself. He had been sitting here for almost an hour, waiting for his father to blow up like he always does.

After Mr. Hollingsworth caught Tristan and his son about to lock lips, Miles squeezed Tristan's once more before letting go. "You should probably go."

Tristan nodded slowly and hurried down the walk, constantly looking back making sure Miles was okay. Miles stood in front of the door, looking down at his feet. His father slowly walked up to him. "Miles. Inside. Now."

Miles turned around and walked inside, without even taking a glance at his father. He knew his mother was right behind them, but, like always, wouldn't say anything. As Miles took a seat on the couch, he braced himself for whatever his father was going to say, but it never came. Mr. Hollingsworth just walked right past him and into the kitchen.

He could hear his parents whispering, knowing that they were talking about him.

"You can't just direct his entire life," he heard his mom say. He could tell from the tone in her voice that she was anger with her husband and not Miles. "You can't tell your son who he can and can't date!"

Miles never heard his father respond, just the sound of a door slamming. He looked up as his mother walked in. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You've just gotta give him time, honey."

"I don't have to give him time, Mom. This is my life, not his, and I'm not gonna let him make all of my decisions for me," Miles said, looking down at the bowl of popcorn he left sit earlier.

Mrs. Hollingsworth sighed, closing her eyes. "This boy...does he make you happy?"

The quietness of his mother's voice sent a chill up his spine. He knew his father wouldn't approve, but he figured his mom would at least understand. Miles look up at his mother. "Yes."

Miles could tell by the redness of his mother's eyes that this was hard for her, but she was trying. She moved her hand from his shoulder so that she could hold his hand. "Miles, honey, if he makes you happy, then I won't stand in the way of your happiness."

"You might not, but Dad definitely will," Miles said, anger lining his words.

Perfectly on cue, Mr. Hollingsworth walks into the living room. Mrs. Hollingsworth gives Miles a quick smile before getting up and leaving the father and son to talk. Half an hour later, here they are, still in the same positions they were in before.

Miles was sick of waiting. "Dad, would you just talk to me already?"

Mr. Hollingsworth stopped abruptly. "Talk to you? You want me to talk to you? I should be yelling at you! If this is just another act of rebellion against me-"

"It's not an act, Dad!" Miles screamed, jumping up from his seat in frustration. "Not everything I do is about you! This is about me!"

A silence hung between the two as Mr. Hollingsworth tried to think up a response to his son's outburst. "I will not have my son kissing other boys," he said quietly.

Miles clenched his fists. This is exactly how he expected his father to react. The perfect family that was put on display for his father's campaign now had a defect child. He slowly took a seat on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Why do you never want to see me happy?"

Mr. Hollingsworth sighed and took a seat next to Miles. "You're my son. Of course I want to see you happy, but that? You're just confused, that's all."

Furious with his father's ignorance, Miles jumped up again. "I'm not confused! For once in my life, I'm happy, and you don't want to accept it because it means that I like boys!"

As soon as it left his mouth, Miles knew he said the wrong thing. His father slowly stood up, avoiding eye contact with his son. "Get out."

Miles stepped back. "Dad, no, please-"

Mr. Hollingsworth's face was red with anger. "Get your stuff and get the hell out of my house!"

Shocked with the words that had just left his father's mouth, Miles quickly walked to his room and started to fill a duffle bag with clothes. When his duffle bag couldn't fit anymore, Miles slowly walked out into the living room. His father was still standing there and watched as his son quietly walked to the front door. Miles looked back, knowing the tears were streaming down his face, but didn't care. His father needed to know how much this hurt him, but Mr. Hollingsworth wasn't even looking. Miles sighed and opened the door. He only knew of one place to go.


End file.
